


Shock and Awe

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AntiDark sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock and Awe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cartoonjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonjunkie/gifts).



> I entirely blame cartoonjunkie on tumblr for this, specifically this comic for the first two paragraphs  
> http://cartoonjunkie.tumblr.com/post/144237715495/a-quick-antidark-comic-for-ya  
> and this gorgeous drawing  
> http://cartoonjunkie.tumblr.com/post/144543547055/im-happy-youre-all-enjoying-the-shock-collar  
>    
> I'll see you all in hell

It had started out as an idea. A thought. He was a slight annoyance that needed handling, so you thought of a way to handle it. He'd been so angry when you first put the shock collar around his neck, smug as you watched him fail to pull it off. He lunged and you pressed the button, and shortly after you'd realized you'd made a mistake.

Electricity shot through his body, sending him like a boulder to the ground. He grit his teeth as his body convulsed, dual-colored eyes wide in shock. You just grinned, smirking and saying something smug as he lay there, recovering from the short burst of electricity. But then he latched onto your leg, face flushed and smile dopey, and your smirk fell.

Now, though, you're starting to enjoy it.

You watch as he throws himself forward, back arched and head thrown back, the column of his pale neck exposed. His back is bent so far forward it looks painful, hands gripping the armrests under his twitching fingers. He babbles with every shock, voice going higher the longer you hold the button down. He's gripping the armrests with white knuckles, voice breathless when you finally give him pause.

You let go of the button and stalk forward, knee coming up to rest on the seat between his legs, face inches from his bowed head. His chest heaves with every breath, arms and legs shaking. His bright green hair is damp with sweat, and when he lifts his head again his eyes are dark with want, pupils blown wide. His mouth hangs open as he pants, sweaty green hair hanging in front of his dual-toned eyes. You brush it out of his face, tugging just to hear him gasp.

He licks his lips and focuses his eyes on you, still panting as he manages to speak.

"More."

You oblige. His body launches forward when you press the button again, back snapping forward and hips jutting up at the sudden onslaught. His voice is unsteady as he thanks you and begs for more, his pitch getting higher the longer you hold the button. You can tell he's close by the way his legs shake, his hips jutting up and occasionally grinding against your leg. His voice is high and breathless, eyes shut tight the closer he gets, and you grin as you watch his whole body draw tight before moving your thumb, stopping his pleasure just before he can lose himself completely.

His body falls back to the chair, eyes still tightly shut as tremors shake him ever so slightly. You watch his expression change, the way his eyes snap open and his mouth falls open in a needy whine when you stop. You analyze and study every flicker of his face, every shiver and movement of his body. You smirk when he lifts his hips and grinds on your leg, seeming only half aware of his actions, body mindlessly seeking release. You reach down and hold him by the chin, tilting his head up. His eyes are almost black, hazy and unfocused. His lips are dark from when he'd bitten them at the beginning, blood sitting on his bottom lip from where teeth punctured skin. You brush it away and he kisses your fingers, and you don't know how to respond.

You're studying him when he seems to gain enough consciousness to speak, pink tongue darting out to wet his lips before finally finding his voice.

"More. Please, Daddy Darky. Please. I'm so, so close," he whines, hips pressing up against your leg again. You watch, silent for a few agonizing seconds, his face contorted with need and impatience. He huffs out a breath, his eyes never leaving yours as he waits, body still trembling with aftershocks of electricity and arousal.

You smile, lean back, and press the button.


End file.
